


Double Take

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute babies, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, mpreg Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen always wanted a big family but Jared wasn't expecting it to grow so quickly in one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Take

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note** : This is actually a timestamp for [What It's All For](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1009421) which was written based on a prompt from [Rifle53](http://rifle53.livejournal.com/profile). I didn't expect to write it but then I NEEDED schmoop that involved mpreg!Jared and baby belly loving. (Even though it is a tiny baby belly...)  
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own these characters. I am just using them for fun.  
>  **Beta** : The ever lovely [Demondetox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/demondetox/pseuds/demondetox). Thank you for your editing skills. :-)

Jared knows exactly what he’s looking at when Gracie turns the screen to face him. “Holy shit.”

“Well, that’s one phrase to cover it,” Gracie says with a laugh and puts her hand on her hip.

Jared definitely didn’t expect the afternoon to go this way. Mostly, he expected to use his break letting Gracie squeeze in a quick prenatal check-up and he’d walk away with a print out an a reassurance that everything is normal. He didn’t expect it to comfort him that much. He’s been on both ends of the childbirth situation and he knows just how many things can go wrong.

Since he’s kept this pregnancy a secret to everyone but Gracie, what he expected was for his coworkers to tease him relentlessly over getting pregnant yet again. Four kids are a lot to handle and he and Jensen thought they were done but turns out they aren’t. It was actually Jared’s idea to try for another baby, but Jensen was just as eager to comply. It doesn’t matter that other people seem to think they are crazy, they know what they are doing. They wanted a big family and with both their jobs, they are more than capable of making that a reality.

Now, however, he’s sure he’s in for more than friendly teasing. He’s going to get himself declarations of lunacy because he and Jensen are severely outnumbered. His hand cups his mouth. “Twins? Oh my god, I’m going to be sick.” Jared’s eyes go wide as he stares at the screen to make sure he’s seeing two tiny, separate fetuses.

Gracie helps him sit up and grabs the waste bin just in case. “Easy, Jared. You’re not going to be sick. You’re going to be just fine. Come on, you’re a pro at this. Life is just spicing things up for you.”

“Some way of spicing things up. A vacation would have been sufficient enough for that.” Jared lets out a weak laugh and his eyes find the image of his baby – babies – frozen on the screen. “Oh god,” he lets out with a groan and grabs the waste bin, clutching it and revisiting with the lunch he’d just scarfed down.

Hands up in surrender, Gracie sounds highly amused. “Okay, maybe you _are_ going to be sick.” She rubbed a comforting hand over Jared’s back. “It’s okay. Shh, let it out.”

Jared does. He coughs several times before wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. The panic is still there, and it’s evident in the way he can’t figure out how to release his death grip on the waste bin. “It’s..it…they’re…”

“They’re perfect. They are right on schedule for the time line you gave me. Everything is right on track. You’ve had four healthy pregnancies; there is absolutely no reason to believe this will be any different.”

The words sink in and they make perfect sense. Jared knows that. He allows himself one last moment to freak out, recognizes that he will probably have repeat attacks in the future but Gracie is right. He can handle this. _He and Jensen_ can handle this. It’s unexpected but when he thinks about it, _really thinks about it_ , it’s fantastic news. His kids, all four of them, are amazing and most definitely the best things he has ever done. His hands scramble over his abdomen, still glistening with ultrasound gel and he realizes he must look like an unexperienced new parent and in some ways, he is. He’s never done this before. “Two of them,” he says dumbly because he knows they are there, under his skin and muscle while they figure out how to thrive.

“Yep,” Gracie says, holding a scan print out loosely between two fingers towards Jared.

Suddenly, Jared’s completely on board with this. He wipes his hands on the exam table and takes the scan. “They’re all going to think I am crazy, aren’t they?”

“Nothing they don’t think already, but they love you. You know that. Plus, you’ve got lots of experience with newborns, you’re the best at what you do.” Gracie gives him a pat on the back.

“Jensen’s going to…well, I’m not sure what he’s going to do but I’m sure it involves a lot more cursing than my reaction.” Jared shakes his head with a genuine smile on his lips. He’s got a few more hours left to his shift but then he’s going to drop one hell of a bomb on his husband.

*************

“There’s papa!” Jared’s mother says in a sing-songy voice when Jared walks through the front door. She’s bouncing an 18 month old boy on her hip, despite the fact that he’s a little old for the act.

Jared rolls his eyes at the sight because telling his mom she’s babying his kids is pointless. It’s an argument they’ve had a million times yet Sherri doesn’t retain a word of it. Besides, Tyler is the baby – for now. “Hi, monkey,” Jared smiles and Tyler mimics it. “Were you a good boy for grandma?” He grabs the toddler from his mother and the little boy immediately clings to Jared in a giggly hug.

“He’s always a good boy. He’s my grandson.” Sherri ruffles Tyler’s hair and oozes pure grandmother devotion.

“Funny, I think Jimmy is your grandson too yet somehow he always causes you trouble.” Gently resting his chin on Tyler’s head, Jared raises an eyebrow.

She shrugs innocently. “That’s all Jensen’s doing. The Ackles genes run deep in that one.”

Snorting, Jared gives her a hearty eye roll. She adores Jimmy, he knows she does but he also knows what she means. Jimmy is a mini-Jensen and he’s happier being daddy’s helper than being Grandma’s little angel. “Where is _that one_ and the girls?”

“Sienna is watching television. Jimmy’s out with Jensen, getting filthy, and he dragged Veronica with him. That girl’s going to be a tom-boy, you know that, right?”

“Who cares?” Jared sure doesn’t. He’s pretty obsessed with Jensen so he can’t blame Veronica for being equally fascinated. As much as his mother tries to make her into a girlie girl, Veronica fights back. She likes her princesses but she likes her car parts just as much. She proves that point when she marches into the house wearing a pink Sleeping Beauty dress-up gown her grandmother bought her; it’s adorable and sweet but it is also covered in soot, car grease and other dark smears.

Jared laughs. Sherri shrieks an admonishment at her and rushes to scrub a smudge off her cheek.

Cheeks squished from Sherri forcefully holding Veronica’s still in a sort of fishy-face expression, the girl whines. “Grandmaaaaaaaa! Stop!”

“I will not stop. Look at you. You’re filthy! And always getting into trouble.” Keeping up her scrubbing, Sherri tsk-tsks her.

“I’m not trouble! I was helping daddy!” Wiggling more, she lets out a pathetic whine, realizes it is futile and dramatically goes limp in Sherri’s hold.

“We can all see that,” Jared says with amusement. He wants to say more but his vision darkens and he squints in an effort to fight against it. Putting Tyler on the ground, he grabs the back of a chair to help support himself as a dizzy spell washes over him. It takes a deep breath and focus to come out of it, but he manages to stand upright and hope that no one noticed. His mother is staring straight at him, Veronica’s cheek forgotten and the girl uses the distraction to scamper off to find Sienna.

“Are you okay?”

“Ye-yeah. I’m fine. Just a little dizzy, that’s all.” Waving his hand to brush off the concern, Jared smiles. “Long day at work and all.”

“Mmm hmm,” Sherri hums skeptically. She studies her son with narrowed eyes but then they widen as she pulls back in realization. “You’re pregnant!”

“Mama…”

“No! You’re pregnant. You…I thought maybe you were but the dizzy spells you’ve been having – don’t think I haven’t noticed – you’ve had them with every pregnancy.” She puts a hand to her lips. “Oh, Jared…you are pregnant aren’t you?”

“Shh!” Jared rushes to his mother and covers her mouth with his palm. “Not so loud. We didn’t tell the kids yet.”

The rush of emotions over Sherri’s face are indecipherable. “You best not be thinking that I can handle all my beautiful grandchildren _all by myself_ if you intend on making more of them.”

“No I…” Jared flounders because he really has no idea what he and Jensen will do for childcare if his mother doesn’t pitch in. As it is, Jared and Jensen try to flip flop their working hours so they don’t need much help but there are two alternating days a week where they both have to work day shifts. The panic must show on his face because Sherri softens and cups his cheek.

“It’s okay, baby. I…we’ll figure it out. Besides, Sienna is going to school with Jimmy soon, so…I…what’s one more baby? Huh?” She hugs her son and gives him an extra squeeze to let Jared know she’s happy about the news.

Jared is still panicking. He doesn’t have it in him to tell her that it’s not _just_ one more baby. It’s two. Two newborns at the same time. Obviously, he’s going to tell her, but that conversation can wait until after Jensen’s in the know.”

Their conversation dries up the moment Jimmy comes bursting through the back door screaming his sisters’ names and running in search of them.

“Jimmy! Wash your hands!” Jared yells but he’s too exhausted to put much effort into the demand. He lets his head fall back and groans.

Sherri takes her leave, cupping Jensen’s face as the man walks through the door she’s about to exit. She holds it there in silence for a moment before patting it with a happy sigh and walking away without a word. Every inch of Jensen’s face looks confused. “Jay, what the – ”

“She figured out I’m pregnant.”

“She figured out or…you told her?” Jensen gives his husband a half smile and cocks his head.

“She figured out. I swear. She just _knew_. Jen, she’s my mom. She kind of knows me longer than anyone.”

“True.” Jensen closes the gap between them and brings his arms around Jared so that they rest at the small of his back. “How are you, baby? Or should I ask how both of you are?” Giving a love struck, dopy smile, Jensen drops a kiss on his lips.

“All of us are fine,” Jared says, knowing Jensen isn’t going to pick up on his choice of wording. “We had an interesting day.”

“Oh yeah?” Jensen keeps kissing Jared’s face and it’s distracting. Jared can’t think like that, so, despite how much he likes Jensen’s kisses, he reaches up and holds Jensen’s disappointed face still. “What happened, Jay?”

“No-nothing happened.” Jared blinks. The butterflies in his gut kick into overdrive and he hopes the babies aren’t as nervous as he is feeling right now.

“You sure?” Jensen sneaks a hand under the shirt hem of Jared’s scrubs and slides it so it’s pressed over the man’s abdomen where Gracie’s transducer had previously been. “You got a little belly already, Jare.” Eyes crinkling up in a smile, Jensen’s voice is soft with wonder.

After four times, Jared thought maybe Jensen would get tired of the whole pregnancy journey but Jensen’s just as enthralled as ever. His hand twitches with a protective warning that he’ll do anything to keep Jared safe. It’s kind of primal but sweet at the same time. Jared’s nerves take a back seat to remembering why he wanted to have another baby with Jensen in the first place. Arching his back, his tiny swell of a baby bump pushes into Jensen’s hand all the more and makes his husband make a noise just on the edge of a growl. “Possessive much, Jen?”

“Not possessive. Protective. And only about you and our family. You know that.” Jensen leans closer and breathes Jared in. His fingers explore more and trace the swell that is more definitely _there_. “God, you’re already showing. It’s so…so…”

Jared snuggles into Jensen’s arms takes a deep breath. The man smells like diesel and motor oil all wrapped up in Jensen’s natural scent. He stops relying on words to get his message across and fishes the scan Gracie gave him out of his pocket. He offers it to Jensen with nervous downcast eyes.

“Oh, right,” Jensen says as he takes the photo. “You said Gracie was going to check you out today.” His eyes run over the scan in complete silence.

Jared knows how to make out every little detail an ultrasound can pick up. He’s medically trained and also had four babies. He’s gotten quite good at it. Jensen’s skills, however, aren’t that predictable.

Eyes going wide, Jensen proves that maybe he’s just as good as Jared. “Holy shit! Mother of Christ, are you fucking kidding me?” His volume tapers off as he realizes Tyler is playing with his toy dump truck right under their feet.

“Nope. Surprise?” Jared says with an innocent shrug and unsure smile.

“Two of them? Twins?” Jensen looks at the picture and scans his forefinger over the two separate entities. “Two?”

Jared is about to respond but the words dry up in his mouth as Jensen rushes into him, catching him so suddenly and with so much force that he’s able to swing Jared up into a sitting position on the counter. There is a laugh escaping from Jensen’s smile and Jared can’t do anything but hold onto Jensen. At this angle, Jared’s got the higher vantage point but he looks down at Jensen, waiting for the man’s next move.

Spreading Jared’s knees so he can stand between them, Jensen reaches up, cups Jared’s face and kisses him deeply. It’s sloppy with excitement and that emotion is reiterated when he repeats himself. “Twins?”

“Yeah, twins. Gracie said their doing perfectly so far.”

“And…you’re okay?”

“Of course! You know me….”

“Oh, Jared!” Jensen kisses him again and they both get caught up in it. It’s more reassuring than anything else, and even though Jared knows Jensen’s making a mess of his white scrubs with his messy hands, he doesn’t care. “That’s so exciting, Jay. So awesome.”

Jared swallows and his heart thumps happily at the way Jensen seems to have embraced the news. “You think so?”

“Of course, baby. It’s…well…two more perfect kids. I…I worry about you working too hard or doing too much and you sure as hell know I am going to worry even more now but we’ll figure it out.” Running his thumb over the last remnants of concern on Jared’s face, he sighs. “It’s going to be okay, Jay. It’s going to be great.”

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I thought maybe you’d freak out and…now? You’re not freaking out…so that’s good. I was so scared you wouldn’t want them…it’s a stupid concern, I know…but it was there. And I want them so much.”

“Me too.” Jensen’s words are completely sincere. He laughs suddenly while shaking his head. “I’m surprised your mom didn’t kill you.”

“I didn’t tell her about the twin part yet. Figured it could be our secret just for a little bit.”

Still stuck on the twin bit, Jensen’s wearing a proud smirk. “Twins…”

“Don’t look so smug about it.”

“Well, come on, Jay. I did…kinda…fuck two babies into you…tha’s – ”

Jared presses a finger to his husbands lip and shakes his head in warning. “Oh, no. No, you don’t. Don’t you go bragging about your awesome sperm. I know we made some beautiful babies in the past but it takes two to tango, mister. And I swear, we won’t be having anymore tangoing going on after these two are born. You are getting a vasectomy because we’re done.”

“Aww, baby, come on,” Jensen full out whines as he nuzzles Jared’s neck. “Let me be proud about what you got cooking in there. ‘Cause it’s fucking awesome Jared.”

Jared’s not going to fight his husband on that. It is “awesome” and the way Jensen is looking at him makes Jared feel like there is a transference of those positive thoughts onto him as well. “Jen, you’re a sweet talker.”

It’s true. Jensen is. He’s good with words because he’s always sincere. There is no doubt in Jared’s mind that he’ll weasel his way out of getting a vasectomy but just as much of Jared’s brain also realizes that he doesn’t really want that to happen anyway. He’s not saying that they’re having any more kids but knowing that the possibility is there is a warm and fuzzy feeling. It’s a sense of belonging and home and like he’s part of something so much larger and more important than just himself. He and Jensen are going to have their hands full soon but that’s not a huge concern. They’re both over six feet tall, tall enough to tower over their little munchkins and reign supreme. They can handle their kids and they dare anyone else to challenge them.


End file.
